Bad Things
by LoveYouLikeWhoa
Summary: I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true:  I wanna do bad things with you.  PWP


**A/N: **The song and title 'Bad Things' has nothing to do with the actual story or anything. I just had no idea what to call this. I've been having MAJOR writers block, but I wanted to write some porn, so... I did.

**/**

Ariadne had been attracted to Arthur since the moment he had shaken her hand. It had only gotten progressively worse as they began to know each other. He had been everywhere, he had so many talents and secrets. He was such a mystery.

Ariadne didn't realize how clumsy she was getting until Eames of all people pointed out that she hadn't allowed for an alternate entry point to the maze she had been working on. Fumbling, her fingers had retraced the maze over and over, trying to figure out where she had messed everything up. She jumped when Arthur's hands brushed hers, pointing out her mistake.

When he had gone, she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "You really must do something about that, love," Eames said, smirking at her and shrugging his coat on as he walked out the door. Scowling, she could do nothing but agree.

The next day she had to stay late again to work on the maze. She had thought everyone had gone home until she heard someone approaching from behind. Surprised, she turned around.

"Have you finished yet?" Arthur asked her, leaning on the table next to where she was working.

"Not yet," she replied, her throat going dry. She couldn't remember the last time they had been alone together. "I'm having a little trouble, you know, I messed up so…"

She didn't get to finish. His lips were on hers, his hands on her waist, turning her towards him. "Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered in her ear, before leaning down to suck and bite at her neck.

Pushing aside her model, he lifted her up onto her worktable. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his mouth crashed into hers again. It was messy and chaotic and not at all what she had imagined Arthur would be like.

She groaned against his lips as his hand slid up her shirt and he began to pinch and rub her nipple. His other hand went into her hair, pulling it as his lips went to her neck again, biting and kissing and sucking. She could feel how hard he was as she was grinding against him.

He pulled off her shirt and his mouth went to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting at it. She let out a moan as her hands went into his hair, pulling him closer to her chest. She pulled his face back up to hers, kissing him roughly. He began unbuttoning his own shirt, but she pushed his hands away, clumsily doing it herself. She kissed down his neck and across his chest, lightly licking his nipple. He let out a strangled groan before pulling her face back to his and kissing her again.

Ariadne laid back on the table, lifting her hips up to let him slide of her pants and underwear. He climbed on top of her and looked her in the eyes. Slowly, he licked his own fingers, his eyes never leaving hers, and reached down to caress her clit. His lips went to her neck, kissing down her chest and taking a nipple in his mouth once more. She couldn't help herself, she was moaning and writhing on the table. "Oh God, oh fuck, fuck, yes." Her voice was breathless as his fingers began to slide in and out of her, his thumb never leaving her clit. "Fuck."

Her hand reached down to rub him through his pants. "Please," she said, his mouth still on her breasts, licking her chest, while his fingers slid in and out of her. "I want you, please."

When he removed his fingers from her and slid off the table, she wanted to pull him right back on top of her. She slid her hand down to rub herself as she watched him step out of his pants. She moaned when she saw how hard he was. She had done that. Touching her had turned him on like that.

Sitting up, she wrapped her legs around his waist again. "I like it like this," she whispered in his ear as he positioned himself at her entrance. She moaned as his cock slid into her, "Ohhh fuck."

She could hear him let out little groans as he pumped himself in and out of her. His hand slid between their bodies to rub her clit. Moaning, she fell back against the table. Her hands went to her breasts, massaging and pinching her own nipples. Finally, she came and shortly after, she could feel his hips stutter and he slumped across her body onto the worktable. Feeling his chest rub against her sensitive nipples sent little shockwaves through her body.

After a few moments of laying there, Arthur raised his head to look at her. "So," he said, smiling, "maybe we should go on a date sometime."

Laughing, she pulled his head down to hers and whispered, "maybe," against his lips, before kissing his, slow and sweet.


End file.
